Wake Up - A Jeff the Killer Fanfic
by thesuperepic
Summary: She hoped no one would ever know. Somehow, HE found out. Rated T for violence and cursing. enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

Wake Up – A Jeff the Killer fanfic

All I could see was blood. It was everywhere. I could hear her whimpering in pain. "Eve, please don't hurt me..." I couldn't stop.

*flashback*

My name is Eve. I'm pretty average. Nothing particularly amazing about me. I'm 14, I have dull, grey eyes, dirty blonde and turquoise hair, and big, black glasses. I live with my dad in a small house by a river near downtown Calgary. Life here is normal enough.

I have a really amazing boyfriend named Adam. (Yeah, Adam and Eve. Ha ha.) He seems to understand me and my love for all things horror. He is extremely shy around everyone, and I doubt he would ever do anything to hurt me.

My best friend Kat and I were walking to school together, laughing and telling each other weird stories. She was super amazing, loyal, and not to mention the fact that she was extremely beautiful and cool. In the middle of her story about this kid who was screaming in the mall, her words trailed off into silence. I looked at her and she nudged me in the arm.

I look straight ahead and see Adam. But he wasn't waiting for me to get to school. He had backed Emilee Lund (aka – The Biggest Whore in the School) into the school wall, and he was kissing her neck.

I didn't move. I just stared at him.

Why? Why would he do that?

I could feel the anger building up in me. My eyes perked up and I gave them a death stare. I bite down on my cheeks, grab Kat's arm and run into the school as the bell rang.

I asked my math teacher if I could go to the washroom. He said yes. I grab a hall pass and walk to the girl's washroom. I push the door open and Emilee is applying lip gloss in the mirror.

She looks up at me and says "What do you want bitch?"

My nostrils flare and I walk over to the sink beside her and turn on the tap.

"You know he only dated you to get to me." She snarled.

I make my hand into a fist and look into the mirror in front of me.

She stood behind me and looked at me through the mirror. "You know I'm way better than you." She smiled.

END OF CHAPTER ONE


	2. Chapter 2

Wake Up – A Jeff the Killer Fanfic

Thanks for the review guys, I really appreciate it. :D 3

WARNING there might be some extreme gore over here so watch out XD

OK HERE WE GOOOO

I couldn't hold it back any longer.

I smash the mirror in front of me with my fist. Emilee takes a step back. I look at all the broken mirror pieces like it was a gun wall and pick the biggest, sharpest shard here was. I turn around to face Emilee.

"Do it." She taunts me.

I charge at her with the mirror shard, pushing her into a bathroom stall.

"Any last words, slut?" I growl. She was definitely about to die.

She just looks at me, mortified. I take the glass and stab it into her chest, drawing it out so she felt it. I dragged the mirror shard downwards, opening her abdomen. Her intestines spilled onto the bathroom floor.

I shove my weapon against her mouth so she stopped screaming. She was dead in a few seconds.

"Go to sleep..." I whisper.

I emerge from the bloody stall triumphantly. I look at myself in the broken, bloody mirror and smile.

My work here is done.

*flashback over*

What was I going to do with the body? I think for a minute and decide to leave it there. I drop the glass on the floor and it shatters. I walk out of the washroom and out of the school, grinning.

The sidewalk leading to the forest was empty and deserted. Everyone was at school, I guess.

I just couldn't stop grinning. That bitch got what she deserved. Adam didn't even matter anymore; I only had an extreme urge in my mind to KILL. All I could think about was KILLING. I loved seeing the blood spill out of Emilee's body. She deserved every second of pain that she got. That whore is DEAD.

While all my thoughts raced through my head, I couldn't help but feel like someone was following me to the forest. I turn around as a figure sprints behind a nearby bush.

"Listen, bitch. I don't have time for your little game here. So go home to your mother or something."

No reply. I walk over to the bush cautiously, not knowing what might be behind it.

"Hello...?"

Two burn, blackened eyes popped out from the bush. They were a beautiful onyx color. Mesmerizing.

Next thing I knew, the figure was crouched over me, holding a knife to my throat. "Go to sleep.." It whispers.


	3. Chapter 3

WAKE UP – A JEFF THE KILLER FANFIC

Sorry the chapters are so short; I just like ending it at a cliff-hanger. :3 Also, I have been camping for a while so sorry for not posting :3 I swear this one will be a bit longer. (only like 50 words BUT OH WELL)

~Frannie3

I open my eyes groggily. I sit up in bed and stretch my arms. What a crazy dream...

This was not my bedroom. I look at my sheets, and instead of being white and clean like they are at my house, they were completely red – I think it was blood.

I direct my attention to the door a few meters from the front of the bed. The whole room was grey and dull, except for the dark red writing on the wall.

"Eve, meet me in the dining room. From, J." I read out loud.

Who the hell is "J" and why am I here?!

I sit up in the strange bed and rub my eyes. I slip out of the bed and walk towards the door nearby. I put my hand on the knob. I slowly turn the knob, expecting the worst to come when I open the door. But when I opened it, there was nothing but a long, dark hallway with one door at the very end. Being the horror-obsessed girl I am, I fully expected some jumpscare to appear while I walked down the hall. There was nothing. As I put my hand on the other doorknob, I realized that this must be the dining room since there weren't any other rooms. The door opens and I jerk my hand away. That wasn't me. It couldn't have been...

I stick my head into the room. It had a huge table with about 20 chairs around it and a giant, dusty chandelier hanging from the ceiling. I slowly walk over to the chair at the end of the table and sit down. I look around once more, verifying that I was alone. I appeared to be... But something was... off. There was a strange pain in my neck... I lift my hand up to my throat and notice that there was a long slice going across my throat. It obviously wasn't deep enough to kill me, and it was a few days old and had scabbed over. I wonder how long I was here... I rest my hands on the dark, wood table, pushing away some dust. This place was OLD. I found it very weird how there was only two rooms and two doors. How did I get in here? How do I get out...?

Just then, I feel a hand on my mouth. It was really cold and rough. I panic and try screaming but the hand prevents any sound from coming from my mouth. I grab the hand and pull on it to get it off of me and it worked. I turn around to see... A familiar face.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 - Wake Up

Hey guys! thanks for all the nice reviews, I really appreciate it 3 and I keep forgetting to add that I don't own Jeff the killer :) thanks

~Frannie

They were the same onyx eyes I saw peeking out of that bush... Outlined in a dark, flaky layer. Burnt eyelids... and a huge, bloody, artificial grin that was crudely carved into his pale, leathery face. Dark, black hair frames his face and he wears a white hoodie covered in blood.

"J-Jeff?" I croak.

His smile got wider and I look at him, confused as to what I should do. I definitely knew who he was, considering all the hype on the Internet about him. He looked... a bit different than the picture at the end of the 'Jeff the Killer' creepypasta. He had a very human face, not humaniod at all. It was only his eyes and his mouth that were different. He could have some potential. I now understood why he had so many fangirls.

He laughed in a deep, croaky voice. "So you know who I am?"

"yeah, you're kind of a big thing on the Internet..." I tell him. For some reason, I real,y wasn't scared of him.

I remembered that I was still grabbing his hand. I let go slowly, just in case he wants to kill me. He snatches his hand back. He didn't seem to be going for his knife.

He looked confused. "So others know who I am?" he asks reluctantly. "Yeah, someone wrote a story about you on a website called creepypasta along with many other stories about other creepy killers like you!" I say excitedly.

He reaches his hand up to his forehead and does a facepalm. I laugh. Probably not the best idea considering he was a cold blooded killer, but he didn't seem to mind.

He walks over to an empty seat next to me and sits down. "Why am I here?" I ask him as he puts folds his hands and puts them on the table. He stares at them for a while. I can see the tip of his knife glistening in his pocket. He looks up at me and says something that shocked me a little bit.

"I know what you did to Emilee."

My eyes widen. How could he have seen that? No one was in that bathroom except for me and Emilee. There were no windows and I didn't hear the door open or close. How...


	5. Chapter 5

Wake Up ch. 5

thanks for all the support, guys. :) it makes me really happy to see so many people favoriting the story and posting reviews. 3 I've been away for a while and I'm back now so chapters will be more frequent hopefully. Sorry about all the short chapters, I'm kind of making this up as I go. Once again, I don't own Jeff the killer. ok thanks for reading3

~Frannie aka thesuperepic

Jeff just stared at me. I wasnt sure what I should do or how I should react. Should I be worried about how he was watching me if I was alone or about what he would do now that he knew?

"It's not a big deal to me, I do that every day." Jeff explains. I guess he wasn't mad or anything.

"How did you know I killed her?" I ask him. I looked into his deep, black eyes. they were so pretty.

"I saw you running and you were covered in blood. I followed the trail of blood you left and it took me to some girl's body. I looked in the purse on the counter and it had her ID in it. The cuts were deep, and you obviously caused her lots of pain. I could use someone like you." he says.

I was speechless. Was THE Jeff the Killer trying to recruit me as his fellow killer?

"Take me with you. I want to help you." I say after a long silence.

Jeff takes his pale hands off the table and puts them into his pockets as his permanent smile grew bigger.

"Good. I'll bring you around the city tonight. We'll get in some good kills." He says with a smile. I was already excited. I look around the room once more and see a door opposite the one I entered. It blended into the walls very well since I didn't notice it at first. Jeff takes my hand and leads me towards the door. I didn't know where it lead but I didn't care. I was going to go on a killing spree with Jeff the Killer. Tonight.


	6. Chapter 6

wake up 6

Hey sorry for the suuuper long break, my life's been super stressful and pretty suckish lately, I'm so sorry for not updating. /3 thank you guys so much for all the super nice reviews, I love reading them and they brighten my day. 3 ok again I don't own Jeff the killer. BEGIN  
~ Frannie aka thesuperepic

I stood in front of a tall, dirty mirror in Jeff's bedroom. The white, bloodstained hoodie and black jeans were quite comfortable but they WERE a little big... obviously. I guess they WERE Jeff's. The killer opened the door to his bedroom and stood in the doorway for a while, just staring at me... It made me a little self-conscious but it didn't matter that much. he walked towards me and stood beside me as we both looked into the mirror. he was much taller than me, and his skin was extremely pale. He looked... cute. then there was me, short and grossly skinny with pinkish skin. I wish I looked at least a little like him. As he started to walk away, his hand accidentally brushed against mine and I blushed. he probably didn't mean to do that, but it gave me chills anyways. I liked being near him. I see him step out the door and I take a look at my watch. 1:00am. Perfect. I heard Jeff's raspy voice coming from outside the door.

"Are we going?" he asked. My heart started racing.

"y-yeah!" I stutter. I blush and scurry towards the door. He's almost right beside it, staring down at his knife. I look at it and realize...

"Wait, what am I supposed to kill with?" I ask Jeff.

He sighs.


End file.
